


Solidarity

by punk_pandame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Finger Sucking, Homophobia, House Party, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Revenge, Slurs, Top Uchiha Sasuke, as a treat, bratty bottom, homophobes don't get to have birthdays, once again the boys are not above committing minor crimes, porn with little a plot, these idiots are going to get killed one of these days but today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: Sakura doesn't often call in favors, but when she sics Naruto and Sasuke on a joint party between her sorority and one of the fraternities, they're all too happy to help. Gay-lesbian solidarity takes many forms, and tonight, it looks a lot like destruction of property.In which an asshole's bed is desecrated and a birthday is ruined.All acts are consensual.COMPLETE, One Shot
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> tw for homophobic slurs, alcohol

Everyone who knew Naruto and Sasuke knew two things about them: 1) they were a Thing™, and 2) letting them get drunk together was a recipe for disaster. Individually they were fine, and the other usually stayed sober enough to play babysitter so things wouldn't get out of hand. They were generally two of the more well-behaved members of their group, actually. So when they got drunk together for the first time freshman year, their friends _panicked_ when they ended up outside, shirtless, and beating the shit out of each other in the snow. Another time some guys in Kiba's frat pissed them off (they couldn't remember what they did) so they trashed their entire house. There was also the time they accidentally crashed a completely different party that happened to be going on in the same park and Naruto won an impromptu rap battle, while Sasuke learned how to breakdance from three others. There was also the time they stole a crate full of fireworks and set them off all over the neighborhood, and the time they climbed up the town's water tower then passed out up there, and the time they dropped acid (while drunk, mind you) and wandered eight miles away before their caravan of friends found them out in the middle of a field laughing their asses off at nothing...

You get the idea.

To avoid wreaking havoc literally everywhere they went, they devised a system: if you don't want utter chaos, only invite one explicitly. That one would get plastered while the other came along just to babysit, and most crises would be avoided. If you want a wild time at your own party _or_ to throw someone else's party completely off the rails, invite both explicitly. It wasn't often they crashed a party- in fact, every time they had was an accident- so if they weren't invited, it was extremely unlikely they'd show up. Anyone who wanted to avoid them easily could.

By senior year, everyone on campus knew these rules, knew their reputation, and acted accordingly. Ino and Kiba were famous for siccing them on each other's parties- "it's how they express their very obvious sexual tension," Shikamaru said once with an eye roll and a drag on his cigarette- but the rest of their friends generally made it clear they wanted a chill time. It had come as a huge surprise when Sakura invited them to a party not only explicitly, but with the promise of free booze all to themselves. 

It was a joint sorority-fraternity party. They threw them once every few months to keep morale up and maintain connections between the two groups. Sakura had been having a lot of problems with the guys' new leader, though. As the head of her sorority, she tried every form of flattery, diplomacy, and charm she could think of to smooth things over, but he wouldn't stop questioning her decisions, blowing off her meetings, or generally being a dick. When he finally revealed why he was so uncooperative and rude, she damn near blew a fuse right on the spot. "Well you're a lesbian," he'd said, "and you always invite queers and faggots. Maybe things were different before, but I'm in charge now and I'm not about it."

Well. She wasn't about to take that sitting down, but she knew better than to kick his ass or do anything else to dirty her own hands. So she did the next best thing: called in for reinforcements. Naruto and Sasuke considered any outing that ruined a homophobe's day a smashing success; the fact that they got to defend their friend's honor in the name of gay solidarity got them hyped beyond comprehension.

It was no wonder, then, that they were smashed within the first hour of the party. They'd pre-gamed before, and when they arrived early as planned, Sakura handed them a bottle of vodka, seltzer, lime juice, and plastic cups in addition to the other materials they needed. She'd directed them to Sir Asshole's bedroom and turned them loose to cause whatever chaos they wanted. Sasuke was having the time of his life. Free drinks, Naruto's company, and a super comfy bed he had full permission to destroy? It was perfect. Naruto had been bummed at first about being locked in a room waiting for the night to play out, but once he was a few drinks in and realized just how much fun they could have together, he'd forgotten his moodiness.

Sasuke's phone pinged. _He's distracted. How far have you gotten?_ Sakura wrote.

_Room is ready. Getting to the good stuff._

_Alright. How long do you think?_

_20mins._

_Got it._

"Sasuke," Naruto slurred. "I have to ask you something."

"What?" he answered, draining his... he didn't know what number cup this was. He shrugged and made himself another drink, unconcerned about the drops of lime juice that landed on the comforter.

"Why do you break the spaghetti in half before you put it in the pot?" Sasuke snorted, drinking more. His tongue was too numb for the alcohol to sting.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"'Cause it's s'posed to be long!"

"Breaking it makes it fit better, stupid."

"Hey, I'm not stupid! You're stupid!" he said, shoving Sasuke. He snorted, pushing Naruto back. They held eye contact for a moment. _So that's how it's gonna be, huh?_

They chugged their drinks in a flash, dropping the cups on the floor and lunging for each other. They wrestled on the bed, their teeth clashing, their nails digging into each other's throats. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair, making him yelp in pain, and the momentary distraction was enough for him to gain the upper hand, pinning Naruto's wrists to the bed and grinding his hips into him. Naruto moaned, grinding back and creating a friction that made Sasuke toss his head back in his own silent moan. Satisfied that Naruto wouldn't fight him, he let go of his hands. They immediately sunk into Sasuke's hair.

"Fuck you and your spaghetti," Sasuke growled.

"Fuck me yourself, you bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled, biting at Naruto's ear. His moan sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"D-did Sakura give us the okay?"

"Mm-hm," Sasuke replied, his voice half-drowned by Naruto's moan as he sucked on his neck. He was salty with sweat, but beneath it was the taste Sasuke had grown so addicted to: the closest he could get to describing it was black pepper. It was woefully inadequate. Naruto tasted so much better than simple black pepper ever could, and Sasuke reveled in the fact that he would be the only one to know how exactly he tasted. He ran his hands possessively up Naruto's shirt. He gasped, arching into him.

"Sasuke... too fast..." He grunted, his lips popping as they released his throat.

"We have a time cap, idiot." He emphasized this with a hard grind into him. Naruto's mouth fell open, forming an O. Any other day, Sasuke would take his time and relish the face Naruto was making, almost mesmerized by it even now, but he had to move on. They only had a few minutes. _This is why I love having drunk sex with him._ _No impulse control, no self-consciousness... he shows me what he likes and wants without reservation..._

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke shoved one hand down his pants, the other playing with his nipple. Sasuke sucked a breath in through his teeth.

"Jeez, Naruto..."

"Sh-shut up, bastard!" Sasuke rubbed the pre-cum over his fingers, his own cock hardening as Naruto's scent wafted up, thick and musky. He groaned, and the sound shot straight to Sasuke's groin. _Good thing we have a time limit. I don't think either of us is gonna last long tonight..._

"Are you ready to really start, Naruto?" he teased, giving him a languid pull. Naruto shuddered and gasped, his nails digging into the back of Sasuke's neck. He didn't mind the pain; he was so drunk, it actually felt good.

"S-Sasuke, god...! Fuck yeah I am...!"

Sasuke swung them both around so fast, they had to take a moment to steady themselves. Naruto knelt in front and Sasuke knelt behind him. He lowered his pants down to just above his knees as Sasuke opened his own. 

"You bring lube?" Sasuke snorted.

"No, I'm gonna fuck you dry. Of _course_ I brought lube." He pulled a packet of it out of his pocket as he spoke, spreading it over his fingers and cock. He refused to get lost in touching himself, though it would have been incredibly easy, and instead braced Naruto against him. "Ready?"

"Yeah- _ah_!'

He slid in two fingers right off the bat. Naruto stiffened, huffing.

"B-bastard! You could w-warn a guy...!" Sasuke chuckled a little, letting his breath fan out across the nape of Naruto's neck, raising goosebumps along his arms.

"But you like it, don't you?" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to move them, massaging the muscles inside him. He was blazing hot all over. Sasuke resisted the urge to go straight for it. _You're drunk. Self-control, self-control..._

"Sasuke- _mmph_!- more, more!" Naruto's chest was already heaving, a dark blush rising along his collarbones. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's shoulders to keep from saying anything stupid. Naruto rewarded him with wanton moans, rocking back into his fingers. 

" _Fuck_ , Naruto..." They panted in unison. Sasuke realized he was stroking Naruto's stomach with his right hand, the rhythm grounding him.

"I'm ready, Sasuke..." He removed his fingers, placing his cock at Naruto's hole instead. He tensed in anticipation.

"Relax, moron..." Naruto took a few deep breaths.

"Okay..."

They moaned together as Sasuke entered him. _If I thought we both felt hot before..._ Naruto's warmth was dizzying as Sasuke slid inside him, Naruto's back pressing flush to his chest. He reached down to grasp Naruto's cock, and his free hand snaked across his chest to keep him upright. _Hot and tight... fuck, Naruto..._

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Fucking m-move already!"

"Too fast, not fast enough, make up your mind!"

Sasuke obeyed nonetheless, starting at a lax pace so he could calm down a little. Naruto's scent was heady and hearing his breath hitch made thrills shoot across Sasuke's skin. He could feel his own breathing already getting erratic as he thrusted a little harder, pumping Naruto in time. 

"Sasuke," Naruto panted.

"What?"

"Shut me up." Sasuke shook his head, not fully understanding. _I'm...too drunk..._

"How?"

"Fingers, mouth, _now_." That sentence was punctuated by a particularly strained moan, and Sasuke realized that Naruto was trying to be quiet. _Oh. Okay..._ Sasuke's right hand found its way from Naruto's chest to his lips. Naruto sighed, taking Sasuke's fingers in.

"Don't bite me," he mumbled into Naruto's hair. He obviously couldn't answer, so Sasuke chose to interpret the noise he made as reassuring.

Naruto had asked Sasuke to put his hand in his mouth before. He'd always thought it was a little strange, but it was probably one of the easiest ways to keep him quiet, so he hadn't questioned it much. Now, though. Now he understood. Naruto started to suck and lick his fingers the same way he would give head. It was erotic in a way Sasuke had never expected. It sent waves of pleasure washing through him, pulsing through his whole body. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting faster, beating off Naruto's cock at the same tempo. He buried his face in the back of Naruto's neck.

"Fuck, Naruto, _fuck_ , so good, oh god-!" He couldn't stop talking. The words spilled out without filter and he couldn't suppress them. None of his usual discipline was there anymore. It was embarrassing, but at least his voice stayed low and husky instead of pitching ever upward like Naruto's. He squirmed against him, trying to push his fingers out of his mouth with his tongue. "What?"

"Forward!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke's head spun.

"What?"

Naruto grunted, throwing himself forward and forcing Sasuke to go with him. He let his upper body sink against the bed, ass up, making Sasuke lean imposingly over top of him.

"Just ask next time," he snapped, starting to pound into Naruto even harder than before. He moaned loudly into the mattress, burying his face in it. Sasuke shifted, grabbing his hips to pull him into each thrust. Naruto's muffled cries made his hair stand on end, his vision starting to blur. 

"Ah, _fuck_! Naruto, Naruto...!" 

Naruto always gasped in a very specific way when he was at his climax. Sasuke pulled out as quickly as he could when he heard it. He pumped his own cock as he watched Naruto come in front of him, tensing and crying out as he spilled himself all over the bed and his own hand.

Sasuke's orgasm hit hard and unexpectedly. He thought he'd had a few more seconds left. He closed his eyes to keep them from rolling back in his head, letting his own seed splatter over the comforter as well. _Time crunch,_ he thought as the pleasure started to wind down to an afterglow. _We gotta get outta here._ He blinked the spots away from his eyes. He felt dizzy. His hands were clumsy in closing his pants again. Naruto was still lying prone, not even attempting to get his pants back up. _Tch. Gotta do everything myself..._ He crawled off the bed, wiping his hands on it. Then he picked up Naruto. He was mostly limp, grumbling incoherently.

"Wake up, dumbass!" he hissed, struggling to hold Naruto up and get his pants back up at the same time. Naruto batted at his hands, making it even harder. "Naruto, for fuck's sake...!"

He froze, hearing footsteps pounding up the stairs even over the sound of the music downstairs. _Fuck!_ Sasuke finally got Naruto's pants up, pocketed both their phones, and hauled him over his shoulder. Naruto whined loudly.

"Shut up!" he growled, prying the window open and slipping out. Sakura had placed a ladder to his left, out of the direct line of sight of anyone inside, but he knew he couldn't climb it drunk and with another person on top of him. He was more than capable, though, of lifting them both up the short distance onto the roof. He closed the window behind him and pulled both of them up with only a moment's struggle. He sighed, settling against the chimeny. _And now, we wait..._

He sat Naruto up next to him. He slumped right against Sasuke's shoulder, mumbling and nuzzling into his shirt. He petted Naruto's hair to the same rhythm as he'd stroked his stomach earlier. Sasuke felt dizzy and tired now that the adrenaline was draining out of his system. The night was warm but not hot, and the breeze was nice. It smelled of an approaching summer.

He heard a loud commotion inside. A terrible grin spread across his face. It was clearly coming from the same room they'd just exited. A few minutes later, his phone pinged. A video from Sakura. It was taken from the hallway, above everyone else's heads- she'd probably asked Shikamaru to hold it since he was tall. It showed Sir Asshole swinging open his bedroom door. A large banner hung over the bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIGOT!" it read in vibrant colors. A sign handwritten in big, purple marker was slapped onto the wall above his bed. "YES, THAT'S FAG CUM!" with an arrow pointing down to the now ruined covers. Sasuke would be proud to admit it was his writing. All around the room were poster-sized screenshots of texts messages Sir Asshole had sent to a number of people with homophobic slurs and bigoted rhetoric. The true masterpiece, though, was the board set on a big easel. It had a blown-up screenshot of an email sent to the fraternity chapter and the Dean of the university. The sender's email was blurred out, but the screenshot clearly showed that all of the text exchanges had been sent as attachments, along with an explanation and demand for action. Sir Asshole screamed so loud the sound went tinny through his phone, still holding the scavenger hunt sheet that had led him there. _What a shame he scheduled this joint party on his birthday. He just made it way too easy..._

 _You boys did a good thing,_ Sakura wrote. Sasuke snorted.

_All in a day's work._ He thought for a moment, then added, _If you ever need us again, all you have to do is ask. We're happy to fuck up any asshole's day._

 _Right back at ya. This is what gay-lesbian solidarity's REALLY about._ Sasuke snorted again, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Naruto groaned, trying to tuck himself under Sasuke's arm. Sasuke pulled him over, letting him settle between his legs and against his chest. Naruto sighed in his sleep as his ear rested over Sasuke's heart. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's arm to that same rhythm he'd been keeping all night, that same grounding up-down motion. He left a kiss on top of Naruto's head. _He'll love to see that video in the morning..._

What Naruto did _not_ love was waking up on the roof.


End file.
